Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 046
The Truth from Seventeen Years Ago, The Hidden Trap of the Dark Signers is the forty sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei and Rudger continue their duel, in which Rudger revealed some details about his past and in which his actions caused Yusei to lose 2 of the people he loves, leading Yusei to the brink of despair. Summary Outside of the Geoglyph Trudge and Martha are running on the streets of Satellite, searching and worrying for Shun, Micchan and Takuya. Meanwhile, inside a building, Takuya wonders where are his friends Jun and Micchan. The Duel inside the Geoglyph Inside the geoglyph, Akiza saw Jun and Micchan frightenen and all she can do for now is watch. Yusei’s Road Warrior is still in defense position with 1500 DEF due to Spider Web Field’s effect while Yusei’s Life Points are 1600 and Rudger’s at 3400. Yusei remembers that if four counters are place on the Altar of the Bound God, the Earbound Immortal will be summoned and the two children will have their souls absorbed. Yusei try to find a way to end the duel before that happens. It’s Rudger’s turn and he draws a card. The card he draw is Ground Spider and he activates Altar of the Bound God’s effect, in which for each monster in defense position, it will light an Earthbound Immortal counter and a fire appeared on the altar. He then summoned Ground Spider in defense position with 1500 DEF. Yusei remarks that if this keep up, his Earthbound Immortal counter will reach 3 on Rudger’s next turn. Rudger picks a card on his hand and begin laughing. He then place a card face-down and end his turn. Akiza is worried for Yusei. It’s Yusei’s turn and he draws a card, while trying to shorten the number of Rudger’s defense monster before his Standby Phase. But even if he destroys it with an attack, he’ll get entangled in Spider Web Field’s thread and end up in defense position. He then activates Road Warrior’s effect, in which one per turn, it can summon a level one or two monster from his deck. And the monster he summon is Speed Warrior with 900 ATK. But Rudger’s activates Ground Spider’s effect, in which when the spider is in defense position, it can swith an attack position monster into defense position. Therefore, Speed Warrior goes into defense position with 400 DEF. Akiza thinks if this keep up, all of his counters will light up on Rudger’s next turn and watch the 2 children again with a worried look. Yusei pick a card from his hand and activate the Spell Card, Advance Draw, in which by releasing a level eight or higher monster on his field, it lets him draw two cards. He sacrifices Road Warrior due to Advance Draw’s effect. He look at the 2 cards on his hand which are Turret Warrior and the Trap Card, Iron Resolve. Rudger said that Yusei would even get rid of his Road Warrior to shorten the number of defense position monsters, but just one doesn’t surmount to much. For sacrificing Speed Warrior, he special summon Turret Warrior with 1200 ATK. Yusei explain that Turret Warrior’s effect, after appearing via this effect, led it have its ATK increased by the original ATK of the tributed monster, which increase its ATK to 2100. Akiza deduced that’s reduced the amount of counters that will be lit to one next turn. Yusei says that Ground Spider’s effect can only ne used once per turn and that Turret Warrior remains in attack position. He send Turret Warrior to attack Ground Spider directly. The monster destroyed the tiny spider. But Rudger remind Yusei that Spider Web Field will switch a monster’s attack position into defence position and it cannot be changed until Yusei’s next turn. Turret Warrior goes into defense position with 2000 DEF. Yusei put a card face-down and end his turn. Akiza thinks that beside what happened earlier, Yusei prevented the Earthbound Immortal from being summoned next turn and she found Yusei incredible. Back to the outside Meanwhile, outside the geoglyph, Trudge and Martha arrives near the geoglyph and Trudge says that the flaming geoglyph that Yusei and his friends were talking about. They go inside a building and saw the duel from inside the building. Martha saw Jun and Micchan trapped inside the geoglyph and both her and Trudge are worried about them. Akiza tell them that an Earthbound Immortal is about to be summoned and if that happens, the children will be sacrificed. Trudge and Martha are shocked by this news. Martha tells Yusei to stop the duel and save the children. Yusei agreed. Back to the duel It’s Rudger’s turn and he draws a card. He says that there’s one defense position monster on the field. After that, another fire appears. Rudger says that Yusei has done a good job for using his bag of tricks to hold out, but that ends right here. He activates the Trap Card, Offerings to the Bound God, in which by paying half his Life Points, this will light up two Earthbound Immortal counters and his Life Points goes down to 1700. Yusei and Akiza are shocked by what he just said and two more fires appears on the altar. Rudger says that he has now four Earthbound Immortal counters. The altar burst into light and a shell-like thing appears in the light and it begins to absorb the fog. Rudger explain that the people’s souls are being integrated into the black fog encompassing Satellite and he’s sacrificing the people’s souls to summon his Earthbound Immortal. Jun and Micchan were about to be absorbed and all hope to save them seems lost. Unexpected Rescue But, suddenly, Jack appears on his Duel Runner and says that their Earthbound Gods aren’t so great. Everyone is glad to see him and Martha ask him to save the children. Jack agreeds, saying that he never betray the kids who cheered him on. His Duel Runner jump through the geoglyph and land safely. Jack go to the children, his Mark of the Dragon lights up and create a sphere that protect him, Jun and Micchan. Martha thanks Jack for saving the children. Yusei is also happy by Jack’s heroism. Return to the duel Rudger laughs and said that’s an utter farce. He then summoned his Earthbound Immortal, Earthbound Immortal - Uru. The shell-like thing disapeared and an enormous spider came out from the ground. It’s Earthbound Immortal - Uru and it has 3000 ATK. Everyone is intimidated by the spider’s gigantic size. Outside the geoglyph Meanwhile, outside the geoglyph, Luna, Leo, Mina and Blister arrives near the geoglyph and watches the duel. Unexpected revelations Jack tells Yusei to hurry up and crush the Dark Signer, in which Yusei agreed. But Rudger says that Yusei shouldn’t speak so easy and ask him how is he going to crush his Earthbound Immortal. The Signers remain silent. Rudger says that its effect stands tall above all else, just like Enerdy, the ultimate energy. Yusei ask him what is he talking about. Rudger says that it is amusing that the person dueling against him in a vie for five-thousands years supremacy is none other than Professor Fudo’s son. Yusei ask him if Rudger knew his father and Rudger confirms it, saying he worked with Professor Fudo at the M.I.D.S 17 years ago and he was Professor Fudo’s assistant. Yusei is shocked by this unexpected revelation. Rudger also said that Professor Fudo had also another assisant, Rex Goodwin, who happen to be also Rudger’s brother. Everyone is shocked by this other unexpected revelation. Rudger explain also that Professor Fudo wanted all development of Enerdy to be stopped, in which this type of energy would often experience a negative reaction, to which had Professor Fudo worried that a serious incident could occur. But, the sponcors and New Domino City didn’t stand for that and development were handed over to Rudger instead. And then, the Zero Reverse happened. Yusei ask him if Rudger intentionally set off the explosion. Rudger simply says who knows. Everyone is shocked by all those revelations. Back at the duel Yusei ask Rudger why would he do such a thing and what happened between him, Goodwin and his father. Rudger says that Yusei doesn’t have enough time left for him to answer that question and said that Earthbound Immortal - Uru can attack Yusei directly and this one attack will destroy him. The Eartbound Immortal spider was about to attack him, but Yusei activate the Trap Card, Iron Resolve, in which by having his Life Points, this will reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and end the Battle Phase. Yusei’s Life Points go down to 800 and the attack was blocked. Yusei was spared for the moment. Ruder put a card face-down and end his turn. The building collapses But the deviated web hit the building instead, the same building in which Martha and Trudge are on. The attack cause the building to tremble and collapsing slowly. Then, the two person heard Takuya’s scream and Martha thinks that Takuya is on the roof. Yusei also heard Takuya’s scream while the kid due his best to hold to this part of the building, hoping to not fall down. Trudge and Martha goes to the roof and find Takuya. Martha do her best to save Takuya without falling down. Yusei and Jack are worried for her. Martha managed to reach Takuya and the kid apologizes to her, saying he just wanted to help everyone out. Martha said that’s fine and that he had to be brace in order to join Sector Security. The two people tried to head back to Trudge without falling. Trudge give his hand so that Martha and Takuya can hold on to it. Takuya went first to Trudge, but the building continues to collapse, causing Martha to fall down. Yusei cry out Martha’s name. Trudge tried to save her, but Martha continue to fall down and wave her head as a way to no to Trudge. Trudge said that she can’t give up. Martha tell him to take care of Takuya and that he’s Takuya’s hero, after all. Trudge said that he isn’t because he used to insult people from Satellite. Martha turn her head to see Yusei and Jack and said to them that they were good boys and she’s sure that the 2 boys will build the bridge that will connect Satellite and New Domino City. She then fall out of the building and her soul goes to Earthbound Immortal - Uru, while everyone witness this horrifying tragedy. Yusei cry out Martha’s name out of sadness. Then, everyone mounrs Martha’s death. Trudge and Takuya managed to hold on to the building while it collapses. Return to the duel Jack tells Yusei to hurry up and to get rid of the Earthbound Immortal and Trudge encourages Yusei to finish the duel. Yusei agreed to Trudge. Rudger laughs and said how unexpectedly delightful. Yusei said to Rudger that he will never forget him for what he has done. It’s Yusei’s turn and he draws a card. The card he draw is Junk Synchron and summon Junk Synchron with 1300 ATK. Yusei explain that with Junk Synchron successfully summoned, it special summon the Turbo Booster from his Graveyard and the monster appears with 0 DEF. He sacrifices Junk Synchron and Turret Warrior to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon with 2500 ATK. Rudger says that Earthbound Immortal - Uru’s ATK is 3000 and that the dragon’s ATK isn’t enough. Yusei swears on behalf of Martha and his friends that he will defeat Rudger. He send Stardust Dragon to attack directly Rudger and the white dragon went pass through the giant spider. Rudger is surprised by this move. Yusei tells him that when he said that his Earthbound Immortal has the strongest of all Effect Monsters, that effect will negate Yusei’s opponent’s Spell and Trap Cards and prevent it from being an attack target. Rudger curses Yusei. Yusei also said that if it can’t be targeted with an attack, the only target left would be Rudger himself. The white dragon was about to attack, but Rudger activates the Trap Card, Spider Egg, in which it effect negate Stardust Dragon’s attack. After that, it special summon 3 Spider Tokens, each with 0 DEF. Yusei put a card face-down and end his turn. The collapsed building Meanwhile, outside, Trudge and Takuya managed to get inside the building after its collapse and Trudge tells Yusei they’re alright. Back to the duel Yusei tells Rudger that all that is left is to defeat Rudger. But Rudger laughs and seems to have other plans. He’s surrounded by light and when the light disapeared, Rally took his place. Rudger used Rally to be his substitute. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs. Rudger/Rally Dawson :... continued from previous episode. Rudger has just activated "Altar of the Bound God" in response to "Underground Arachne" being destroyed. Yusei ends his turn here. Rudger draws, and activates the effect of "Altar of the Bound God", putting one counter on it. He then summons "Ground Spider" in Defense Position and sets one card. He ends his turn. Yusei draws. He uses the effect of "Road Warrior" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" in Attack Position. At this timing, Rudger uses the effect of "Ground Spider" to shift "Speed Warrior" to Defense Position. Yusei then plays "Advance Draw", Tributing "Road Warrior" to draw two cards. He then Tributes "Speed Warrior" to Special Summon "Turret Warrior". He attacks and destroys "Ground Spider". Rudger activates the effect of "Spider Web Field" to move "Turret Warrior" to Defense Position. Yusei sets a card and ends his turn. Rudger draws, and activates the effect of "Altar of the Bound God", putting one counter on it. He then activates "Offerings to the Bound God", which lets him pay half his Life Points to double the number of counters on it, giving it a total of four. (Rudger: 1,700 Life Points) He then destroys it to Special Summon "Earthbound Immortal - Uru" from his deck. He attempts to attack directly, but Yusei activates "Iron Resolve", paying half his Life Points to reduce the damage to zero. (Yusei: 800 Life Points) Rudger sets a card and ends his turn. Yusei draws, and summons "Junk Synchron", using its effect to Special Summon "Turbo Booster" from his Graveyard. He Tunes "Junk Synchron" and "Turret Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" He declares a direct attack against Rudger. (Because "Earthbound Immortal - Uru" cannot be attacked, Rudger is vulnerable to direct attacks) Rudger then activates "Spider Egg", Special Summoning three "Spider Tokens" to protect himself. Yusei sets one card, and ends his turn. At this point, Rudger decides to abandon the duel, forcing Rally to take his place. Rally takes Rudger's turn. Rally activates the effect of "Earthbound Immortal - Uru", Tributing one "Spider Token" to take control of "Turbo Booster". He then summons "Oneshot Rocket", and Tune it to "Turbo Booster" in order to Synchro Summon "Oneshot Cannon". Rally Tributes "Oneshot Cannon" to destroy "Earthbound Immortal - Uru"; however, due to "Oneshot Cannon's" Effect he takes damage equal to the ATK of "Earthbound Immortal - Uru". Yusei, by default, wins the duel.